Amethystchan In Wonderland
by Helena-Ryou-Weasly
Summary: Chap 5 is up! Amethyst meets her rival in this Wonderland...
1. Of Pies and Lampposts

Writer's block for anything stinks. Especially if it's for YuGiOh in London. Then it doubly stinks.  
I've read a good few books since my break (I was on holiday, very sorry) and a good one was Frank Beddor's Looking Glass Wars. I'm considering fanart and a YGO crossover...  
  
**SUMMARY: My OC becomes unconscious thanks to a pie and a lamppost and is trapped in Wonderland with the other YGO cast members.**

**_AMETHYST'S POV_**  
"Cooking class stinks." Malik dropped his spatula on the table. Today class B25 were cooking a cherry pie in Food Tech with Mrs Gately. Amethyst slipped on an apron and stood at her desk. Out of all the people she could have been working with, it wasn't Joey, or Yugi, or even Tea. No, it always had to be Seto Kaiba, just because she was only half as smart as he was. Amethyst hated Kaiba nearly as much as Joey did, and together they had started the secret 'We Hate Seto Kaiba Fan Club'.  
  
"Right class! For the cherry pie we'll need eggs, flour, sugar..." Amethyst grabbed the ingredients and balanced them precariously in her arms as she ran from cupboard to cupboard. Kaiba, of course was sitting on his lazy backside doing nothing whatsoever. She glared at him, but he only glared back.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." Ryou, Amethyst's best friend, told her. She turned around, her purple hair swishing with her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're constantly working with Kaiba. People-" Here, he lowered his voice "-might actually think you fancy him." At this, she threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Yeah right! Like I'd ever fancy a cruel, cold-hearted arrogant idiot like him!" Ryou turned to jelly and looked nervously behind Amethyst's shoulder. "Let me guess, he's behind me right?" Her friend nodded, then she raced back to her place with Kaiba swaggering behind her.

**_KAIBA'S POV_**  
The purple-haired freak got back to her place timidly. Kaiba hated her, it wasn't a secret. She was always so cheerful, so alive with laughter, it was sickening. She was always a bit of a goody-two shoes, always striving for comedy in anything. Heck, that girl needed bringing back down to earth. So when she was measuring the eggs on a counter far away from him, and instead of adding the four teaspoons of sugar, he poured the whole bag in. Not only would Amethyst's pie be ruined, but she'd get detention for it.  
  
"Oh there you are." Amethyst had come back, just in time for him to stir it all up so it wouldn't be detected. She looked confusedly at the bowl, then pulled her own bowl from out of nowhere.  
  
"Gaaah!! How-? But-? Where-?" Kaiba shuddered, pointing to the bowl. She grinned.  
  
"Oh, this is my pie. I took it there so I could add the eggs in peace." She stared at him when she said this.  
  
"But who's bowl-?" He pointed to the bowl he just put the bag of sugar into.  
  
"Oh, that's yours. Bye, gotta put this in the oven." She giggled, and then went to the oven. Kaiba sweatdropped. He was SO busted.

**_AMETHYST'S POV_**  
_Kaiba got a right bollocking off Mrs Gately after he tried to cook his pie. It just collapsed in the oven and he blamed the cooker. Someone had tampered with it and Kaiba got a second chance to make the grade. That news alone had to make the front page of the school newspaper. I mean, it must be a one in a billion chance for Kaiba to fail a class, and he's practically on the verge of it now._ Amethyst's thoughts drifted through her mind as she packed up her things. She reached out for her book but instead felt a slightly spongy object. It was a piece of pie by one of the other students, wrapped up in a purple hanky. There was also a note:

_Dear Amethyst, I have always admired you, right from day one. Your purple eyes shine like those of Juliet herself, and your hair falls like a cascading fountain. My love for you is so strong, I am too timid to use my name. Please take this treat as a sign of my feelings for you. Love, your admirer. _

Amethyst swooned. Could it really be? The one person she truly loved, that pointy-headed boy who everyone else forgot...? She grabbed the pie as raced from the class using the back door. Had she used the front one, however, she would have seen Kaiba, laughing his head off at the joke he had just pulled on one of his deepest enemies.

----

"That pie looks good. Who's it from?" Malik stared at the snack in Amethyst's hand as they walked home from school together, along with Ryou.  
  
"From an admirer." Amethyst smiled, then took a bit. It tasted like.... honey mixed with broccoli. She spat it out on the ground.  
  
"YUCK!! This is SO gross! What a common, cheap trick someone would play on me? Oooh, I have a good mind who it was too, I bet it was that-" But who put too much sugar in her pie, Ryou and Malik never found out, as she walked head first into a lamp post. She blinked, then crumpled to the ground. Her eyes glazed over, and all she could see was black.  
  
----  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger!  
  
I wonder if you can guess whom Amethyst loves? Anyone who knows, email me, I'll put up the address. I'll email you back if you're right.  
  
Oh, and I started a C2 for Yu-Gi-Oh Humour fics. Anyone who wishes to be staff, please say so in the review. I have 5 spaces left.


	2. Drink Me!

Yay! A second chapter! I can't believe it!

First off, did you guess who Amethyst has a crush on? Check if you're right at the end of the chapter.

I shall do Reviewer Replies at the end of every chapter now, it's easier for me to write then.

Another note (sheesh, another!?) is that I have noticed lots of people have me on Author Alert and Fav Authors. It's really flattering, but it would also be nice to hear from you – it always helps to know your audience! Please, PLEASE drop a review. I am not saying this for more reviews, but I want to get to know you a little, okay?

And I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is: I do not own anything except the character of Amethyst, the little kitten and the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners so; therefore, you cannot sue me. Ha Ha!

WARNING!! Queen's English bashing, language, Kaiba hatred, magic pixie sticks, PMSing and Ryou in a bunny suit. If you don't like it, don't read this.

**AMETHYST'S POV**

"Amethyst? Amethyst?" A young female voice called out her name. _No... that's not Ryou's voice. Or Malik's. Well, it might be Malik's if he's had too many pixie sticks for lunch again._ She opened her eyes. Amethyst seemed to be sitting on a tree branch of sorts in what looked like an English garden. In front of her was a small, black and white kitten, looking at the pages of her book. It was covered in blocks of writing.

"What use is a book without pictures or conversations? God that sounded weird..."

"AMETHYST!!" There was a yell from under the branch, and Amethyst looked below her. There, to her confusion, was Ishizu, Malik's sister. She was reading a book about the Egyptian God Phoenix.

"Ishizu?" she asked confusedly.

"No, I'm the Queen of Sheba. Of course I'm Ishizu. Now, stop playing with Dinah the cat and pay attention to your lessons Amethyst!" Ishizu yelled. "Ahem. Phoenix is a term for a fiery bird and lives on mountains..."

"How boring... this is even worse than school." Amethyst looked at herself. She was dressed in a purple dress that reached her knees and had purple high heels on. "Weird... I could have just sworn that I was coming home from school..." Suddenly, a white dash caught her eyes. She turned round to discover a white haired boy in a waistcoat that looked like –

"Ryou?" It WAS Ryou, but here he was wearing a very cute pair of bunny rabbit ears and a bunny rabbit tail. (AAAAWWWW!!) He pulled out an old-fashioned watch from his waistcoat pocket and gasped.

"By Jove and the Queen's mother, I'm going to be late!" Ryou raced off toward the stream. Amethyst got down from the branch and chased after him. Ignoring the yells from Ishizu telling her to come back, she jumped elegantly from stone to stone, just in time to see Ryou crawl into a rabbit hole.

"Ryou! Wait! What are you doing here!?" Amethyst bent over and crawled into the hole without thinking. _It's so dark in here! _She thought. _How on earth am I ever to get out again? And why am I speaking the Queen's English?_ Amethyst was feeling her way through the tunnel. Her hand reached for the floor, but there was nothing there, and she tumbled down the hole. _Oh shit!_

Down and down she fell, voices of her friends calling out to her. Ryou, Marik, Malik... Bakura, Yugi, Yami... Tristan, Joey, Kaiba... Tea, Mai, Ishizu... Serenity, Duke... She put her hands to her ears to drown out the noise. _More reasons to kill Kaiba later on._

THUD!! Amethyst landed on the ground. She jumped up and checked herself over. No, she wasn't hurt. And no, her skirt hadn't been ruined. Taking a look about her, she discovered that she was in a hall of sorts. There were doors lined up against the walls and they continued for a long way down the hall. Each of them had a brass doorknob and a key hole. Near the middle of the room, was a glass table. Carved in some sort of an Elvish style, the table-top reached up to Amethyst's waist and had an ornate key on the surface. She picked it up slowly and gazed at it. _It must fit into at least one of these doors. Then I can get out of here and kick Kaiba into next millennia._

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

"YOU GOD-DAMNED DOOR! OPEN THIS INSTANT OR I SHALL THRASH YOU INTO PIECES!" Amethyst was pulling on the last door in the hallway with her feet on the door. All of a sudden she was flung back and the door was locked. _Great. Now I'm stuck here for longer._ She looked about her in desperation, with an ounce of hope something might happen. _I wish there was another door to try._ As soon as she thought that, she noticed a curtain right near the table. Drawing it back, she pushed the key into the lock of the tiny door behind it, and it fitted! Climbing down onto her stomach and peering through the door with one eye, she could see a beautiful garden.

Fountains were springing up from the neatly-trimmed hedges on the edge of a path. This path led up to what looked like a series of gardens, and behind the gardens was a castle. _Wow. That's so... beautiful. I wish I was there. But the door is as small as Yugi, and that's saying something. _Slowly she got up again and closed the door. As she placed the key sadly back on the table, near her hand was a glass vial with a label: 'Drink Me'.

"Hmm... that sounds so familiar. I've read this before, I think... Oh what the heck! I'll just drink it!" Amethyst lifted the bottle up and put it to her lips. In a matter of moments, she had drank the majority of the vial and she placed it on the floor. All of a sudden, she felt herself falling through the air. Her surroundings grew larger and larger, the ground rushing to her feet. But as soon as it happened, it stopped.

Moving very slowly to see whether she would grow smaller, Amethyst stood up and looked about her. She was about 5 inches high now, the perfect height to go through the door. She drew back the curtain (with much effort might I add) then reached for the doorknob.

"SHIT!!" Amethyst stamped her foot onto the floor – she had left the key on the table. She raced to the table, but it towered above her; there was no way in a monkey's chance of reaching it now. She slumped onto the floor and wailed. _Great. Maybe I should keep a note of all the bad things I'm gonna do to Kaiba when I get back. 1. Kick him in the nuts._ She took out a note book and pencil from her apron pocket and noted this down. "Where did those come from?"

Amethyst pencil rolled away from her and she looked for it. It lay on the floor near the table and a strange box. _Odd. That wasn't there before. _Opening the lid slowly, she could see little pixie-sticks with the words 'Eat Me' across the label. She examined them one by one, noting their colours. Finally, she chose a blackcurrant flavoured one and ate everything inside. The familiar sugar rush came this time with everything growing smaller and smaller, her head getting closer and closer to the roof. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

The pixie sticks wore off just as Amethyst's head thumped against the ceiling. Amethyst sulked and began to cry. Her PMS was kicking in again and soon there was a small pool at her feet. The water sloshed about her ankles and soaked her tights. Then something yelped, and it came from near the water's edge. It was Ryou again, looking feverishly at his watch and wiping his forehead. He saw Amethyst's foot at the pool side and he ran off in shock, leaving behind a fan and his white gloves. She looked about her, trying to listen for Ryou's footsteps along the hallway. Nothing. Silence. She was left here all alone in a mysterious world.

* * *

Another cliffy!

Will Amethyst ever get out of the hallway?

Will the fangirls chase after Ryou in a bunny outfit?

Will Young have another hit single?  
Will Shakespeare used to write plays!

Don't mind that, insanity is slowly taking over me. XD

And for everyone else, Amethyst fancies... hmm, should I tell you? Nah, if you want to know send me an email or bother me in a review.

REVIEWER REPLIES!

Yume Yumi: Thanks for the list of (coughthealliancecough). It's helpful. And Yume should get more to say in reviews so: (pulls out duct tape from out of nowhere) Tada! (tries to tie Yumi's bag of sugar out from her reach – she's tied to her chair)


	3. A Caucus Race and a Monster

Third chapter.

Please comment on which character I have chosen for each role, and the character of Amethyst (to see if she's a Mary–Sue). They may be different to whom you may think they'll be, or maybe not. Perhaps yours are better (probably will be) or maybe mine are just a spur of the moment thing (probably that too) or from a sugar high. But enough drabble, on with the story!

Disclaimer: As with Chapters 1 2, nothing belongs to me except the character Amethyst and the story. The song belongs to Walt Disney. I am not being paid for this and all other things belong to their respective owners. And Disclaimers are annoying. -.-()

* * *

The hallway was growing colder and colder as Amethyst picked up Ryou's gloves and fan. She gazed at them in awe at their fine needle-work and craftsmanship, then dropped them on the floor. The vial, with its cork on, rolled across her line of vision. Picking it up shakily, she drank the last few drops left in. She dropped the vial in shock as she shrank to the size of an ant and fell into the stormy waters below. Luckily, she fell back into it and without harm. Amethyst watched in horror as the vial floated under one of the other doors, and not the one she intended to go through.

Amethyst's heart sank. Today was one of the worst days in her life and none of her friends were here to help her – all Ryou did was run off all day. Malik wasn't here, and neither were her friends' yamis, Marik and Bakura. She had never met the pair, only hearing about them from Malik and Ryou, hearing that they look like them, but more... sinister. She shivered in her shoes. _Even the thought of my friends makes me worry..._

She soon washed up on a beach of sorts and crawled out of the vial. There was a group of animals running around a giant rock, and the tide sloshed over them. On top of the rock was a dodo trying to light a fire. When the tide came in, it extinguished the fire and the dodo was angry. For some strange reason it looked like Duke from school.

"Come along child!" Dodo Duke called out to her from the rock. "You must get dry!"

"Err, how?"

"Simple! Run around and around and join the caucus race!" Dodo Duke danced a little on the rock just as the tide came in. Amethyst laughed. Her body went one way, her mind another, and soon she was running in the caucus race against her will. The tide fell over all the animals, making them wetter before they began running. _What a useless race! We'll never get dry! _Suddenly, they all began singing a jolly tune:

_Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! _

_Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. _

_Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, _

_Never a beginning there can never be a stop _

_Skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, _

_I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. _

_Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, _

_Once we were behind but now we find we are be-_

_Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! _

_Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. _

_Forward backward..._

The waves crashed over her again, and slowly she was breaking free of the race. The other animals were leaving too and soon they all sat at the side of the beach together for an awards ceremony.

"To you, dear child," Dodo Duke began, "I give you this, a token of our gratitude." And he handed her a china thimble. She placed it in her pocket and tried extremely hard to keep a straight face. The animals acted so solemnly it was comical.

"Now, where is Ryou Rabbit?" Amethyst asked the Dodo. She named the rabbit this because that seemed the only explanation to do him justice. Fortunately, the Dodo knew who she was talking about.

"He has just run home for his maid to get him his things."

"Where is this house? Coz if you don't tell me, someone will get seriously hurt and..."

"Okay you win! It's over there!" Dodo Duke pointed towards the woods. "Now don't hurt me kind lady!" He put his hands to protect himself. Amethyst laughed, then thanked the Dodo. She walked off towards the woods, following the little pathway as she went. The things in the woods stared at her with large, orange eyes and hooted whenever she strayed off the path. _It's so strange here... Oooh, I have another thing to do to Kaiba when I get out of here!_ She reached for her notebook: _2. Go to the roof of Kaiba Corp and shout to the world that Kaiba loves Joey. He he..._ Amethyst soon reached a fork in the road and saw a sign pointing east: **Ryou Rabbit's House, This Way.**

"Well thank heavens I got his name right!" She followed the pathway to a quaint little house on the hill. It was, as she described it later, a Tudor home with a thatched roof and shutters on every window. They were painted spotless white with a grained finish. She waited at the gate just in time to see Ryou racing out from the front door, this time in a heart-pattered tunic.

"Alice! What do you think you're doing! Don't just stand there, get me my gloves and fan! Oh, I shall be late!"

"Alice?" Amethyst questioned, but Ryou Rabbit didn't answer her as he ushered her through the front door. He led her up the stairs and pointed toward a small oak door. She opened it up curiously and Ryou Rabbit waited in the hallway. His room was oval-shaped with small pieces of furniture dotted about the place. Amethyst began her search in the top drawer of Ryou Rabbit's vanity desk. They weren't there, so she checked on the silver platter. On it, however, were little bags of sugar with the words 'Eat Me' embossed on every one.

"Don't mind if I do, I really need a sugar high now." She set herself on a bag and poured it down her throat. She walked off to the chest at the bottom of the four-poster bed and was just about to find the gloves when her head hit the ceiling.

_Shit._ She was growing again, having to sit herself down on the floor to have enough room. Her arms grew out of the upstairs windows and her feet fell out of the downstairs ones. Ryou Rabbit was seen panicking on the lawn outside, shouting to his fellow neighbours that his maid had been attacked by a giant monster and it was now living in his house.

* * *

This is yet another cliffy. Does she have any original endings? you shout. And the answer is... maybe.

**REVIEWER REPLIES:**

Cecilia DevilAngel: Thankyou! Please could you send me an email with your address so I can tell you who Amethyst likes? My email's in my profile.

samuraiduck27: Okie Dokie! (conjures update from out of nowhere) Sorry if it's a bit later than you were hoping for, but I'm hooked onto **Sims 2**. Sims...


	4. Ryou Sends In Joey!

I'm not as popular with readers as I was in Complete Insanity... (sob sob) But I'm still here writing the story, so I'll live. I have now realised Smallville is an awesome shows now on my awesome list. Yay for Tom Welling!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amethyst and the story. The plotline has been borrowed from Carroll's version, but has been terribly changed, as you will see. Fu fu...

* * *

Ryou Rabbit gave off another blast of his trumpet and as Amethyst opened the shutters so she could see outside, he was racing off towards the woods. There was hardly enough room about her to be comfortable in, but she had to make the most of it. A few minutes later, Ryou had come back and was jumping about the place, very nervous.

"Dodo Duke, there's a houster in my monse, I mean there's a moster in my houuse, I mean, just go and look for yourself, Dodo," At this, Duke looked in Amethyst's direction and jumped.

"My my! So it is! It's a giant monster this, isn't it?" Duke walked over to where her foot was on the lawn and tapped it with his walking stick. It was like throwing Tic Tacs at your mate, knowing it'll take a very good shot to kill them. Duke did the same to her other foot then turned to Ryou.

"There's a simple solution to this. We'll pull it out of the chimney. Now what we need is..."

"Yes, yes?"

"What we need is..." Suddenly, there was a whistling noise and the pair turned to face the road. It was a teenager with blond messy hair. He was dressed in clothes you may expect a chimney sweeper to wear and was carrying a ladder. Duke grinned, then finished his sentence; "... a boy with a ladder!" Ryou ran toward the chimney-sweeper.

"Joey! We need a ladder with a boy, no, a badder with a loy, no, a boy with a ladder, come on!" He dragged Joey towards Duke.

"Tell me lad, have you ever climbed down a chimney?" Duke asked, propping Joey's ladder against the wall. Joey nodded, and in a Boston accent replied;

"Sure guv'nor! I've climbed loadsa chimneys in me life, guv."

"Great, m'lad. Now go up there and pull the monster out."

"Got ya guv!" He began his ascent and as he came into Amethyst's view he looked at her. "M-m-m-monster?! ARRRRGGGHHH!!" He fell back down and raced towards the front gate. Ryou and Duke raced toward the gate and grabbed Joey. They frog-marched him back toward the ladder. Duke chased Joey up the ladder and onto the roof. There was a great deal of tapping and running, and she could only just make out some dialog.

"Come on Joey... see, you'll be okay... good luck Joey." Then there was a muffled yell as he shoved Joey down the chimney. Smoke filled her nostrils and she sneezed. There was a POOF! as Joey flew from the chimney.

"Well. There goes Joey." Duke said, pointing his walking stick to the sky. She looked as best as she could, then muttered; "Poor Joey."

"Now, what else could we do. We could..." Duke lit a match.

"Yes, yes?"

"No, we could..." The match continued to burn

"What, what?"

"We – arrgh!" The match has burned for too long and burnt his fingers. He shook them, and placed them in Ryou's birdbath. "By Jove, that's it! We'll burn the house down!" 

"He he, burn the house – NOOOOO!!! Not my lovely house!" Ryou yelled as Duke got various things scattered about the lawn and put them in a pile near Amethyst's foot. She shook her head and sighed. _Now I'm going to be burnt to a crisp – almost as bad as Kaiba's cooking. I've another idea on what to do with Kaiba, but I haven't exactly got the room to write it here._ Duke placed some straw from then roof onto the pile, then asked Ryou for a match. He lit it and put it on the pile.

Amethyst looked about her worridly. _There must be something I can do before becoming barbequed girl._ She then noticed Ryou's garden. _Maybe if I eat something..._ She reached out for a carrot. Unfortunately, Ryou saw her hand and raced to protect his vegetables. Ignoring him, she pulled one out and snagged Ryou's tunic.

"Help! Help! The monster's got me! Help! Help!" Ryou yelled as she pulled him into the house near her face. She winced slightly as he continued to shout.

"Shut up, I've gotta eat something!" She yelled back at him. 

"But not me, don't even think of eating me!" She stopped listening and took a bite of the carrot in his hand. His hand fell back into his jacket and he screamed, thinking she had bitten his hand off. Almost instantly she began to shrink, and rapidly at that. Her feet and her hand slid back into his room and Ryou fell down the stairs. He looked at his watch and raced out of the door.

"Hey! I'm late! Oooh, the Duchess is gonna kill me! I'm late! Sorry, gotta go, bye." And he raced off somewhere. Amethyst took her time to climb down the stairs that were twice as high as her. She crawled under a crack in the door and ran across the path. Duke was still trying to light the fire. He turned to her.

"Do you have a match, my child?" She shook her head.

"No. I don't. Now leave me alone!" And she ran off into a nearby field. Duke sighed.

"No co-operation these days. Can't have monsters living out, can we?" He slowly got back to work on setting Ryou's house on fire.

* * *

Another one done. Phew, I'm about 2 or 3 chapters ahead of the actual fiction. Coz in Complete Insanity it was written completely off the top of my head. Heck, even I didn't know what it was gonna turn out. (sigh)

Also, I very kindly requested a picture on Fanart Central of Amethyst and it is finished. If you want to see it, I will provide the link. However, someone else drew the picture (Crazy-kins) and it doesn't belong to me.

**REVIEWER REPLIES:**

samuraiduck27: Thanks again! I wrote the names down without a thought then I realised it was alliteration. Yay for alliteration!

Yume Yumi: The evil curse of reviewing eh? Know how it feels. And let's just say the Cheshire Cat isn't who you think it would be...


	5. Advice From A Rival

Chappie 5! This is so cool!

This chapter will probably be rubbish, coz it's mainly conversation between the two characters. I do like it though... But don't worry, it will get better. Promise!

The link to the Amethyst artwork is at Fanart Central, at Search for HelenaRyouWeasly at the top and click on the bottom link. Please remember though, that I did not draw this pic and therefore do not own it. Just so I don't infringe copyright...

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Amethyst and the story, as well as the song, which has been edited to suit the theme! I hope the roles for each character are still okay, but you will be surprised who is playing the Cheshire Cat. Just a thought till next time...

* * *

The grass grew taller and wider as Amethyst raced through the field. She had been running for a while now, but due to her height hadn't made much distance. Putting her hand out toward a mushroom, she rested for a while. _Curse you Kaiba!_ She screamed in her head. _I have some more things for my little list_. She sat down on the mushroom and took out her pencil and notebook and began writing various ideas as to how to torture Kaiba: _3. Kidnap Mokie and hang him in a tree. 4. Steal his Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie(whatever that this – I heard it from Joey). 5. Set fire to Kaiba Corperation..._She wrote them all down with great speed, until there were just a handful of pages left at the back. She put both the pen and the notebook back into her pockets and smiled.

"Ahem." A voice behind her muttered quietly. She turned around to see a man on the opposite mushroom with his back to her. The man wore a deep navy trenchcoat and was working feverishly on a laptop computer as smoke rose from the keyboard. _Nah... it can't be... is it? Kaiba? _She got up and moved about the mushroom to see the face of the man and to her horror, it was Kaiba. _Typical he's here too..._ She waited impatiently for him to say something. It was sometime before Kaiba spoke again, and he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked as the letters flew out of his laptop; _O R U_. She brushed them aside as she spoke.

"What the hell?" He repeated what he had said the first time, the letters swirling about her hips.

"Well, sir, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Law of Japan, nothing to do with me." She placed her hands on her hips and waited some more. 

"Why are you here?" The letters now were; _Y R U_ then a little picture of an ear.

"Well, you knocked me out, you see?"

"I do not see." This time there was a little knot and a letter _C. _It wrapped about her arm and up to her shoulder before it melted away like the rest.

"Well you should sir, I -"

"You?" Kaiba leant forward and peered at her face. "WHO ARE YOU?" The letters went straight into her face as the conversation began from the beginning again. _Humph! _Amethyst turned her back and walked away. Kaiba stood up on his tiptoes and yelled for her to come back and that he had something else to say.

She looked hesitantly behind her and shook her head. _Might as well see what he has to say_. Parting the grass as she went back down the path, she came to the mushroom. Kaiba was now lying on his back, working with his laptop on his stomach. (all Kaiba fangirls insert drool here)

"Keep your temper." This time, letters and pictures didn't come out as he closed the computer down. There was silence for a few more minutes, and then she spoke again.

"Is that all?" Kaiba heard this, and turned onto his back and looked at her pointedly.

"No." He took out a PDA from his pocket and pressed the record button (trust me, PDAs can do this). "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well sir, I can't see how I can be myself sir. It's almost as confusing to you as it is to me sir." The words came from her mouth as Kaiba shifted his position.

"Recite: **How doth the little**. I believe you learned that in literature." _How did he know that I knew the poem Miss Glanville knew? _Kaiba looked at her again, probably her cue to recite the poem. She curtseyed, then began:

"How doth the little busy bee, Improve each shining..." She was cut off as Kaiba coughed.

"That is not spoken correctly. It goes:

**How doth the little Blue Eyes**

**Improve his shining tail.**

**And pour the glories of the duel**

**Over every silver scale.**

**How cheerfully he seems to grin**

**How neatly spreads his claws.**

**And welcomes Dark Magicians in**

**With gently smiling jaws."**

As Kaiba spoke, images came out of the PDA. A small blue dragon emerged and as it blasted a furball into ashes, its sliver tail shone. Those images faded as the dragon's head returned to her view. Little men with rods walked from the right as the dragon ate them, one by one.

"Well I've never heard it that way before." She put her hands on her lap as she sat down on the mushroom edge. "And what are Dark Magicians and what's a Blue Eyes?" Kaiba looked at her in surprised, but managed to return to his calm look.

"You shall find that out soon. But what is your problem?" He turned over again so he was facing the sky.

"I wish I was the right height again. After all, three inches is such a horrid height to be..." She began, but Kaiba stood back up, fuming.

"I am exactedly three inches high, and it is a very good height INDEED!" He stepped off the mushroom and walked up to her. She took a step back toward the edge of the clearing.

Kaiba soon returned to normal and simply said: "One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter." At this she grew confused.

"One side of what? The other side of what?" Kaiba ran toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Of the mushroom of course!" Amethyst wriggled out of his grasp and kicked him in the... ahem... place where the sun don't shine. He fell to his knees, then vanished into thin air. Taking out her notepad, she turned to the first line of writing and gave the first idea a big tick. She sat down on the mushroom to do this then carefully pulled two chunks out.

"One side will make me... but which is which?" Amethyst looked at each piece in turn, then took a large bite of the one in her left hand. Suddenly her head shot up and whacked across the branches of the trees above her. She closed her eyes and she felt fresh air about her face. She had grown to about 30 feet high, and her head poked out from the foliage of trees. She smiled again.

"And the other side..." She took a small nibble of the other chunk and returned to her former size. _Whoa..._ She waited some more to see if she would shrink, and when she didn't, she took a gentle lick from the left piece. She was now her normal size, like she was before she had gotten here. _Hmm... these are handy. I'll keep these_. Placing the mushroom slices in her pockets, she turned to the path ahead of her, and walked towards the woods.

* * *

Not exactly original... but it turned out to be the longest chapter so far! Yay for Microsoft Word Count!

I am planning some concept art sketches for this fanfiction. I have an awesome one of Yami (yes, he's here too). As soon as they're up I'll post the link. Enjoy it peeps!

Present time! Here I have two chibis: Chibi Kaiba and Chibi Ryou. Say hello chibis.

Chibi Ryou and Chibi Kaiba: Hello Chibis!

(smacks forehead) Anyway, I am gonna give these Chibis to the first person who correctly guesses who the Cheshire Cat is. It's none of the characters mentioned so far, so try your best. These Chibis are for use in musing and fanfics.

**REVIEWER REPLIES:**

samuraiduck27: The next chapter is devoted to Kaiba fangirls... I think.

Yume Yumi: Hmm.... Wait and see. But the Cheshire Cat WILL be wearing sexy black leather, so there's one clue!


End file.
